


Inspiration day: Rare 'ships

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Billy is Alive, Community: bsg_epics, Conversations, Gen, Post-Canon, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Write your character in a friendship or romantic relationship with someone unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is Not All that We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara, +Caprica, sunlight off hair (rirenec).

A glint in the distance caught her attention, and Caprica looked up. She smiled. She hadn’t had much contact with Starbuck, or Kara as she preferred to be called, before they got to this Earth, but now that Kara was gone, Caprica saw her a lot. She’d shown up about six months after they’d landed, and seemed to only find Caprica when she wanted to pass along information.

Kara gave running commentary on what was going on in the tent city, or with the “Old Man,” which Caprica was pretty sure meant Admiral Adama, or in settlements that were half the planet away. Kara didn’t seem to need much in the way of conversation, mostly just reported in. It was up to Caprica how to use the information Kara brought her. 

Today, Kara had finished reporting and was telling a story about something that had happened at the Academy. Caprica was laughing as she walked the fields with her, making notes about what crops were performing well or poorly. Kara got quiet all of a sudden and Caprica looked over at her. Kara was chewing on her fingernail.

“Have you seen Lee? All the people on this planet, places I can go, things I can see, and he’s the one person I can’t find. Is he doing all right?”

“I’m sorry, Kara. I haven’t seen him in a while. Lee was out here a few times, but Gaius was always rude to him, making pointed comments about something that never made sense to me, and he stopped coming out here.”

Kara looked down at the ground, then out at the horizon. “I just need to know that he’s all right.” She scuffed her foot in the dirt at the edge of the field, then looked over at Caprica. “Do you think you could ask around? Maybe someone’s seen him recently. I just -” She stopped and bit her lip.

“It’s all right, Kara. I understand. If I had died and left Gaius behind, I would want to know how he was doing.”

“I mean...if I know he’s okay, that he’s going to be happy, maybe I can move on.”

“Maybe there’s a reason God won’t let you see him.” She watched Kara scrunch her nose. Even now, when she was “on the other side,” she wasn’t giving away any information about what it was like. Caprica believed - she didn’t need Kara’s confirmation to feel God with her. “Are you ready to move on, Kara?”

She shook her head. “Not yet. Something’s keeping me here, and it has to do with Lee.”

Caprica made a few more notes on crop performance and turned back toward the cabin. “All right. I’ll find out what I can, Kara. Is there anyone who’s most likely to know?”

Kara shrugged. “He wasn’t close to anyone, really, that I know of. Maybe the President?”

“Romo? I have to go into town next week to present information to the council. I can ask him.”

Kara nodded. “That’d be good. Thank you.” She seemed to hesitate, then spoke again. “Caprica? Why do you think you can see me when no one else does?”

Caprica thought for a moment. “Perhaps because I truly believe, without any proof, that this -” She turned in a circle with her hand out in front of her, “...is not all that we are. I see you, because I believe.”

“Hmph. Maybe. Okay. I’ll bring you whatever I learn next time.”

Caprica spoke to Romo Lampkin when she was in town, and learned that no one had seen Lee Adama for months. She was not really surprised when she never saw Kara again, but she missed their conversations.


	2. Nobody's Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara, +Billy, growing up (astreamofstars).
> 
> It's not exactly to the prompt, but related.
> 
> This is a Billy-Kara conversation that I liked, but doesn't move the plot forward in any way, so I took it out.

“Come on, Kara. Were you the best pilot trainee at the Academy after four times sitting in the cockpit of a Viper?” He jiggled Chandra on his leg - Kara thought he looked like a pro at this baby stuff.

Kara snorted. “Of course not. It took practice, endless hours of practice in the sims before they’d even let me sit in a real bird. And a few bribes to the security people in the sims building so I could pull extra practice.”

“Then why the frak do you think that just because you gave birth to her that you’re going to get everything right the first time with her? You never made a mistake in the sims or in a plane?”

“I made plenty of mistakes. Can’t even remember how many times I crashed in the sims. I just practiced that much harder.”

“You ever have to have help? Not get something until somebody showed you a new way to look at it?”

“Yeah,” was Kara’s grudging reply.

“I think every woman thinks that she’s just supposed to know how to be a mother by osmosis or something. My sisters all thought they’d be naturals at it after watching my mom all those years. But before they moved to Picon I’d get calls sometimes to come and just sit in the living room with a screaming baby so whichever sister it was could go to her room and cry for a few minutes. Becoming a mom is a lot like learning to fly. You practice. You ask for help if you don’t get something. You take a break when you need one, and believe me, you’re going to need them. You’ve spent your whole adult life as a soldier and a Viper pilot. Being a mom is a whole new thing. Let yourself make mistakes. She’ll forgive you. No one expects you to be perfect.”

“No one besides me, you mean?” Kara gave Billy a wry grin. “Thanks for the pep talk.” She reached for Chandra. “Maybe I can get gramma to babysit so I can have a night off.” She held Chandra up so she could blow raspberries on her belly. “What do you think, kid? A night with gramma?” Kara could swear that Chandra clapped her hands.


End file.
